


The Parent Plan

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius find out that the happiness of their dad's are with each other parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/gifts).



> Hope you like it!
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry!

  


Rose twirls her wand as she looked over at Scorpius, and gave a sigh. Who would have thought that getting their dad’s together was going to be this difficult. When her parents had gotten a divorce she was sad and wanted them to get back together, but now she knew her parents were better apart than living together. Her mom had found someone new, well new for Rose but according to her dad it was an old flame of her mom’s. After that her dad had been sad and that had made her sad, however in that moment a plan had form. Rose had realize it was up to her to find someone for her dad. 

Even if she had wanted her parents to get back together when she had been younger, they were too different now. So she had decided that it was up to her to find someone for her dad. But right away she notice what the problem was; that no matter how many times her dad went out with someone he would always came back and say: ‘She’s wasn’t my type.’ And he would kiss her forehead and say goodnight. At first, she would shrug and take out her notebook and cross out the name of the woman and look down the list for the next one. The list was of names of women that she had acquired from all her Uncles and even her Aunts of women that would be perfect for her dad. 

At first the list had been small, but once she had told them why; the list had grown. However, now the list was small, she mentally laugh small wasn’t the best to describe it as there were only two name on it. Yet not one woman that had been on that list had been perfect for her dad, however as she look at the only two names on it she wonder if she should even try. Whenever she was back at Hogwarts and she had the time she would pull out the list and look at the names that were left on it. However, when she cross out the name of the last date, her heart plummet knowing that there were only the two left. 

It had been one of these days that she had been sitting alone as she look at the list and seeing the names Dorothy and Ghita and wondering if she should just give up. When Scorpius had found her sitting alone.

“What are you doing, Weasley?” Scorpius said; leaning against the wall. 

Rose glare up at Scorpius when she had jump in fright, not knowing that someone had been coming down the stairs. 

“None of your business, Malfoy!” Rose snapped. 

However, before she could put away, Malfoy had _Accio_ the notebook and had opened it and started reading the names out laud.

“What is this, Weasley?” Scorpius laughingly ask, “Are we looking for a girlfriend?”  
“Dammit Malfoy, give me back my notebook.” Rose snapped. 

Rose walk up to Scorpius and snatch her notebook from the other’s hand and stuff it inside her bag. 

“If it’s girlfriends you’re looking for I know of some that like you.” Scorpius said calmly, looking down at his nails. 

“That is none of your buiss—you do?” Rose ask, and then realizing what she had done she said: “never mind that, for your information this are dates for my dad, and I don’t know why I’m even telling you this.” 

Rose intended to walk away, when she was stop with a hand on her arm. 

“What do you mean? For your dad?” 

Rose knew she should walk away, but something in the voice of Scorpius made her stop. She look at the other teen and notice that he was honestly asking, she wonder why at first, but her need to confide in someone won out. So, she let her bag fall to the ground again and sat down on the steps. 

“These are names of women my dad had gone out with,” she pull out the notebook and open it. “He’s so lonely since my parents’ divorce and I thought it was going to be easy to find someone for him.” 

Rose just shrug instead of continuing with the story, telling him everything else with that single shrug. She look over when Scorpius sat down next to her and pass over the notebook when the other reach for it. 

“All these women your dad has gone out with?” Scorpius said as he went down the list for the second time on that moment. 

“Yeah and not even one has capture his interest.” Rose quietly said. 

They were quietly for a little bit and then Scorpius said: 

“I know how you feel, my dad has been alone since my mother left us.” He gave back the notebook and Rose took it, “But at least yours has gone out more than once, my dad hasn’t, I only remember once he did and never again.” 

“Why?” Rose ask, looking over at Scorpius. 

“I don’t know. I was young at the time and I remember asking him, but all he did was kiss my forehead and said goodnight.” Scorpius said quietly. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, Rose look down at the list and started playing with the corner of the list. When suddenly an idea started forming on her mind, but then shook her head at the craziness of it. However, now that seed had taken root it wouldn’t let her forget it, she turn to Scorpius and open her mouth then close it and shook her head. Not it was such a dumb idea, that it couldn’t work or could it? She turn back to Scorpius and open her mouth again, but before she could say anything she was interrupted. 

“You better say something or else you just look like a clown fish.” Scorpius said smirking at her. 

Rose glowered and said, “Why you little—”she stopped and took a breath. “Never mind, I think I have an idea.” 

She look at Scorpius excitedly, now that she had thought about it, she couldn’t stop and the more she though the better it sounded. 

“Mind you, is only an idea and I don’t know if it will work. However, if it works it would cause such a scandal with everyone, but I think that is the perfect solution—”

“Weasley, can you just say it.” Scorpius snapped. 

She glower and then smile her most charming smile, however by look of fear that Scorpius face was getting she didn’t think she was succeeding. So she stop smiling and instead continue to layout her plan. 

“You said your father is lonely and mine is lonely so I was thinking—”

“NO!” 

Scorpius had said it so forcefully that he had made Rose jump. However, nothing and no one was going to deter her from this plan that she thought was perfect. She put her hands in her waist and turn to look at Scorpius. And ready herself to win, this plan was perfect and what better way than their dad’s to be together. If no woman was perfect for her dad, then why not a man and what better person than a person he knew before. So, with that in mind she put her hand over Scorpius mouth and started to lay her plan. The more she talk the more she saw Scorpius eye go wide and she smile, this was going to work.

***

She stop twirling her wand and said _Tempus_ and got up when she notice the time. She shook Scorpius up and indicated the time, they got up and walk to Hogsmeade. They arrived before their dad and waited in an alley it wasn't long before they saw their dad’s walking towards the Three Broomsticks one either side of Hogsmeade. However, once they saw each other they stop and glower at each other.

"Weasley." Draco nodded. 

"Malfoy." Ron said dryly.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and nodded, Scorpius pull out his wand and said a spell under his breath and they held their breath. They watch as the Three Broomsticks sign wobble and then with a crack started to fall. 

 

Ron notice the moment that the sign crack and started to fall, however before Draco could do anything. Ron push Draco down and to the side and they both watch as the sign fell exactly were Draco had been standing a few moments ago. Ron looked down and into the grey eyes of Draco. 

"Draco." Ron whispered, he could still feel the adrenaline and that is what he blame for what he did next. 

Ron lean down and kiss Draco, Ron waited for a punch or a push. Anything to indicate that Draco didn’t wanted it, but instead he got pull into a deeper kiss that made his toes curl and his blood go south. He moan into the lips under his and got a moan back. 

 

Scorpius and Rose high five each other, yes they had done it. Now all they had to do was wait a little bit longer and then start planning a wedding.


End file.
